peelfandomcom-20200213-history
30 April 2002
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *2002-04-30 ; Comments *Start of show: “Happy birthday, Floss.” *Dedicates the only song he knows called Florence to his daughter, who is no longer a teenager. Says if anyone tells him of others he’ll save them up for next year – “when she again won’t be listening.” *A listener tells JP by email that he finds it hard to explain Peel’s role in The Things We Do For Love (TV series). Peel says his brother Alan produced it and it would have been “churlish and unbrotherly” not to have done it when asked. *After a series of mishaps, Peel promises no more mistakes – and immediately plays the wrong record. *Apologizes to a listener who expected to see him DJ at All Tomorrow’s Parties the previous Friday night. Says he “wasn’t fully operational” over the weekend. *Pink Floyd track played after a cover in Low's All Tomorrow’s Party set (broadcast the previous Thursday, on 25 April 2002). Peel says the track’s inclusion of the Kop singing You’ll Never Walk Alone has a “rather grim irony” after the weekend result at White Hart Lane (Liverpool lost 0-1 away to Spurs). *The Brothers Seven single was apparently produced by an obscure relative of JP’s in the US. Peel admits, though, that the title isn’t great. Sessions *And You Will Know Us By The Trail Of Dead, #2. Recorded 2002-02-05. First broadcast. Tracks released on ‘Another Morning Stoner’ (CDS/7”, Interscope, 2002). ’Another Morning Stoner’ also released on Kats Karavan (4xCD, Universal, 2009). Tracklisting *Bong Ra: Bumba Claat (7” single – Riddim Wars) Deathsucker *Captain Beefheart: Seam Crooked Sam (LP – Dust Sucker) Milksafe *Paragons: Florence *And You Will Know Us By The Trail Of Dead: Innvocation / Another Morning Stoner (session) *Society Suckers MOP Stylee (LP – Sweat …That Kool It’s Hot) white label *Steve Earle: Tom Dooley (LP – The Executioner’s Last Songs) Bloodshot *Lonnie Donegan: Tom Dooley (single) *Zion Train: Hailing Up The Selector (LP – Original Sounds Of The Zion) Universal Egg *Super_Collider: Closetails (LP – Raw Digits) Rise Robots Rise *Pretty Girls Make Graves: If You Hate Your Friends, You’re Not Alone (LP – Good Health) Lookout! *And You Will Know Us By The Trail Of Dead: Baudelaire (session) *Pat Lundy: Play It Again (LP – Birth Of Soul, Vol. 3) Kent *Fall: F-'Oldin' Money (LP – 2G+2) Action *Usual Suspects & Loxy: Stalker (Danny C remix) (2x12” EP – The Four Elements: Earth) Renegade Hardware (starts at the wrong speed) *Samurai Seven: If You Only Knew (LP – Le Sport) Rotator *Broken Dog: Radios (single) Tongue Master *And You Will Know Us By The Trail Of Dead: Richter Scale Madness (session) *Capleton: Lock It Down (single) White Robbins *Jeffrey Lewis: The Chelsea Hotel Oral Sex Song (LP – The Last Time I Took Acid I Went Insane) Rough Trade *Jakob: Aural (LP – Subsets Of Sets) Midium *''Chat with Mary Anne Hobbs.'' *Savoy Havana Band: Where Is That Girl Who Was Stolen From Me? (Pig's Big 78 2002) His Master’s Voice *Tennessee Twin: Free To Do What?? (LP – Free To Do What??) Mint *Axiome: Woaw... (LP – Ça Ne Nous Rendra Pas Le Congo) Ant-Zen *Pink Floyd: Fearless (LP – Meddle) Harvest *And You Will Know Us By The Trail Of Dead: Homage (session) *Brothers Seven: Funky Smunk (single) Funk45 *Tidfall: The Empire Of The Pleasures Of The Flesh (Terrorizer magazine sampler CD – Terrorized Vol. 15) File ;Name *John_Peel_20020430 ;Length *02:00:30 ;Other *Thanks to B! ;Available *John Peel 2001-12 *mooo Category:2002 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Wrong Speed Moment Category:Wrong Track Moment